Alchemy Of The Heart
by Evangelina Amaryllis
Summary: Edward Elric and Roy Mustang are surprised to find a new girl passing the State Alchemy exam. She seems like quite the innocent girl, but is she pulling the strings, or are her strings being pulled? Rated T for Language. NOT ED/ROY
1. Chapter 1

Title: Alchemy of The Heart

By: Evangelina Amaryllis

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Spoilers: First Season/Conqueror of Shamballa.

Type: Multichapter

Couples: OC/Roy, OC/Edward and later OC/?

**A/N: My loveliessss! I've just recently finished watching the first season of Fullmetal Alchemist, and you'll be happy to know that I've started a fic for it! It's a Roy/OC/Ed. The OC is introduced in here and I think you'll like it! Caught In The Middle 3 has not been started, but I will start it once I've updated Dearest One. Happy Holidays, guys, and consider this a late XMAS gift :D**

"Oh yeah, Al! I finally get to watch the exam! Best part is, I don't have to do any work!" One tiny alchemist named Edward Elric cheered. His brother who wore a large suit of armour made a laughing noise. "You were just like them before, weren't you, brother?" Edward nodded proudly before stopping in front of the building he knew so well. His blond hair was hung in its usual braid as he walked inside, alone. "Hey, Colonel Mustang." He greeted merrily as he walked along. "I can't believe you're gonna miss this!" The Flame Alchemist growled angrily. Work on a day like this? Work on the day where finally a girl in a miniskirt would try to become a state alchemist? He frowned at Edward before walking past him. Edward was nevertheless cheerful. As he arrived in the large room, he greeted the other alchemists who were granted access. Before him stood three men and a woman. Well, she was more a girl, since she seemed about his age. Her brown hair fell to her shoulders in a beautiful drape, and her brown eyes sparkled like stars. She sighed, "I'll be last, okay? I don't feel very confident. . ." The men nodded in understanding; she was the only female after all, and not that many women got to be state alchemists, too. She had the right to be nervous. Edward saw a repetition of his own exam. The first man created a large building that took all his energy. He then saw a twist; the second man made swords dance around him and jab around as if attacking his opponent, but he fell to the ground in pain as he acknowledged the rule of equivalent exchange. The third man used his alchemy to heal the fallen man, but again, he fell weak due to the rule. Edward felt a sense of dejavu as he saw the large masterpiece made by the first man falling onto him. The girl moved quickly, holding out her hands; from her hands, blocks of ice flew and pushed at the creation. Then, she used wind to lift it in the air and had it wrap in grass with her water to help, and finally, she shot it with fire and thunder, making the building explode into flower petals inside and outside the arena. He laughed loudly, causing everyone to stare at him, including the girl. "Geez, what a coincidence. I did almost exactly the same thing, but it was a little less fancy!" The brunette giggled and nodded. "Well, unless anyone sees otherwise, we have a new female to our ranks!" King Bradley announced. Everyone applauded the girl and she blushed lightly as she stood.

"So, what's your name?" Edward asked her as they walked along side-by-side.

"I have two names for two places. The first is for my hometown, and the second is for when I'm here. You can know me as Luna." She held her hand out to him, which he shook; a big grin on his face. "Edward, do you forget to drink your milk?" She asked innocently.

"I hate milk!" He replied, whining.

"No wonder you're so short!" She pouted at him and folded her arms across her chest.

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT! I'LL CUT OFF YOUR FEET AND STICK 'EM ON YOUR HEAD!" He yelled. Luna giggled and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's okay, I was kidding! You're just still growing."

He sighed in relief. "Finally someone understands!" They laughed together as they walked out of the building. Only when the sun shined on her did Edward notice what she was wearing; a simple blue blouse with a navy blue miniskirt. She wore a silver locket around her neck and on her feet were blue ballerinas. They continued walking, before he stopped at a pillar. She followed suit, wondering why he did so. "How old are you, Luna?" He asked her.

"I'm nineteen." She replied. Edward's eyes widened in shock at her response.

"Nineteen? You look what, thirteen!"

She giggled and nodded. "So I've been told." He sighed and nodded; so she was older than him. They continued walking until Edward waved happily at a man in a large suit of armour. "Hey, Al!" He called. "Come on!" The man in armour ran over to them and Luna smiled at him. "Luna, this is my brother, Alphonse Elric. Al, this is Luna; she's the new state alchemist!"

"Congrats, Luna! I saw your display!" He said through the armour. She giggled and nodded.

"Why thank you, Alphonse! Or would you like me to call you 'Al'?"

"Al's fine, if you want to." He replied. "Brother, you did something similar to that, didn't you?"

"Yes I did, Al. And you know what? She's five years older than me!"

"But I was so much better than you, definitely, pipsqueak." She smirked.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A PIPSQEAK MIDGET?" He yelled loudly. Luna laughed happily and hid behind Al. They all laughed as they walked away from the building, having each made one new friend.

"Hey, new girl!" A voice called. Luna turned around with Edward and Alphonse, only to see her old friend. She ran to him and flung herself into his arms, hugging him tight. "Maes! Oh Maes, you're here!" Ed and Al exchanged confused glances and walked to them.

"You two know each other?" Edward asked them. Luna nodded happily, holding onto the lieutenant colonel.

"I took her in back when she was a child and I was a little bit younger." He explained. Luna nodded happily. "Be careful out there, Luna. State Alchemists don't exactly have the best jobs." Edward nodded in agreement.

"It's a tough road." He explained.

"I know that, guys. I'll be fine!" The men laughed at her apparent naivety, before Maes Hughes put on a serious expression.

"You're a tough girl, and I know you can do it." He grinned at her.

"Ed, c'mere for a sec." A voice called. All four looked to the source and each had a different reaction. Edward groaned, Hughes grinned, and Alphonse rubbed the back of his head with Luna looking completely curious. Edward walked over; muttering under his breath, but Luna was faster. She ran over, much to the delight of the man named Roy Mustang as her miniskirt swayed. She stood in front of him gleefully. "I've heard about you! You're Colonel Mustang, the Flame Alchemist! Uncle Maes told me all about you! I really admire you, Colonel!" She was practically clinging to him and he couldn't wish for less.

"Oh, you must be the new alchemist. Luna, they said your name was?" He tried to keep calm, but his happiness over her miniskirt caused him to smile widely at her.

"That's me! So, what do you think I'll be called? Edward's Fullmetal and I know why that is, but what about me?"

"I'll need a personal display if you want my opinion." He told her, obviously trying to pull her into an appointment.

"Okay, well, once you're done with Ed, let me know and I'll show you whatever you want, Colonel Mustang!"

"You can call me Roy, and I'll call you Luna, alright?" As he told her this, she giggled shyly and nodded.

"Okay, Colo- I mean, Roy." She giggled more as she called him by his name and he smiled as he heard the cute sound.

"Would you just get this over with, Colonel?" Edward groaned loudly. Luna giggled and hugged the blond man, partially annoying Mustang.

"Right, right. Ed, report to Maria Ross. She requested that I tell you this personally. It seems urgent, so you better go. Could have something to do with you-know-what." He eyed Luna nervously, but she simply rolled her eyes.

"You mean the Philosopher's Stone?" She told them. Roy sighed in relief, glad that she knew and that he didn't have to hide anything from her. "Well, Ed, be careful. Al, you're going with him, right?" The boy in armour nodded.

"Bye, Luna. It was nice meeting you!" He told her. She returned the greeting and waved at the two boys.

"I'll make sure they don't do anything stupid. Bye, Luna; it was nice seeing you again!" Maes Hughes told her. She waved at him, too, and found her cheeks turning pink as she found herself alone with the Colonel.

"Would you demonstrate for me, Luna? Or are you tired?" He requested.

"No, no, it's okay. Um, what do you want me to do?"

"Well, show off your main skills." He grinned at her. As per his request, she made a small shard of earth float in her hand, then placed fire on it, making it burn but not melt. Afterwards, she made spirals of water circle it, followed by a circle of electricity. From the top of the shard, a plant began growing through the fire. She looked at him, wondering how he felt about it. "Amazing. Without even any specific action." He grinned at her. "Would I get hurt if I touched it?"

"Yeah, but hold on." She cased it in ice and handed it to him, the movements still occurring. He smiled at her. "This ice will never melt, Roy. You can put it in a box and it won't melt. Consider it a meeting present!" He grinned wider at her.

"Thank you very much, Luna. Would you please come to my office so that I can look at the taken titles and see what I'd call you? It doesn't mean it's exact, but I could give you my opinion, if it matters."

"It matters so much, Roy!" She hugged him and he grinned, wrapping his arms around her. Even if she hadn't been wearing a miniskirt, he would have liked her. He picked her up as if she were a bride and smiled at her. Her cheeks turned slightly pink and she fluttered her eyelashes at him. He walked her to his office. On the way, he asked her several questions; her hometown, which she refused to answer, her age, which made him happy and some of her favourite things. "What's your favourite colour?" He asked.

"Blue." She answered.

"Me, too! What's your favourite food?"

"Chocolate, no other food comes close!"

"Haha, so you're a girl at heart!"

"What's that supposed to mean!" She pouted playfully and he simply laughed.

"What do you like to do?"

"I like reading, writing, drawing, training, alchemy, and – as I've recently discovered – talking to Roy Mustang!" He laughed at the last comment and gently sat her on his desk. He sat on his chair and she faced him, smiling at him.

"So, let's see. Master's been taken, but it would've suited you." He smirked as her cheeks turned a bright red. "Hmmm. . . Princess is a bit odd. . . Varietal's taken. . . I got it! You, Luna, are the Lunar Elemental Alchemist!"

"Lunar Elemental. . . Why Lunar?" She asked.

"Well, I noticed your water was flowing faster than everything else, and the moon controls the tides. Also, your plant work was pretty good. Your Earth was white, too, so that's obviously got something to do with the moon, and lastly, your name; Luna. A beautiful name, by the way."

"Oh, thank you!" She flung herself into his arms happily, giggling. He caught her, holding her close and setting her on his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. "Roy, you're really amazing!" He laughed again and stroked her hair. They heard a knock and a man stepped into the room. As he saw them, his face turned crimson. "I-I-I'm sorry!" He quickly stepped out, closing the door just as fast. Luna looked up at Roy curiously, who shook his head and kissed her own. "Hey, Roy?" She told him.

"Yes, Luna?"

"Could you excuse me? I really wanna go home. . ." She looked down nervously and he nodded.

"Want me to drive you there? I'm free today."

"You really would? Oh, thank you!"

"Hey, Mustang!" Edward Elric yelled as he opened the door wide. He froze as he saw the two. "You son of a-"He didn't continue as he was struck by a flame before he managed to attack. Luna jumped off of Roy's lap and ran to the unconscious Elric boy. "Edward! Edward, are you alright?" She held him close and looked at his face. "Roy! How could you!" The Flame Alchemist raised an eyebrow.

"He was invading my privacy and attacking me."

"He was just annoyed for some reason!" She sighed and summoned the wind with her hands, and had it carry Edward by her side as she walked out of the office.

"Women can be so complicated. . ."

"Maes! Maes, oh I'm glad you're still here!" Luna cried as she ran to the Lieutenant Colonel. The sun was setting behind her as she moved Edward. "Could you take me home?"

"Sure, but what happened to Ed?"

"I'll explain on the way!"

"Alright then. Shall we?" She ran to the car, Edward and Hughes following her rapidly. Once in the car, Luna began explaining the incident.

"That Roy can be a handful at times." Maes Hughes rolled his eyes. "But don't worry; Ed's a strong kid, he'll pull through." Luna kept her hold on him, changing from fire to ice whenever his temperature rose or fell. "Hey, don't think so badly of Roy; he's a good guy, just; he can over-estimate people's strength."

"Edward could have died!" She cried angrily.

"I doubt it; Al would have gone looking for him, or any of the officers and they would have dealt with it. But that doesn't change the fact that you should punish Roy. Of course, your silent treatment is the worst punishment." He laughed loudly and parked in front of a simple but beautiful house. Luna used her wind again to get him up to her bedroom, and was closely followed by Hughes. She held Edward's hand tight as she performed the necessary alchemy and medical actions. Tears fell down her cheeks every once in a while every time she recalled a certain memory; when she would heal so many, and fail so many times. She was only calm when she felt his pulse return to normal and his eyes slowly open.

"Damn you, Mustang. . ." He muttered, causing her to giggle. Edward Elric looked up to see what he believed to be an angel; until he remembered that he had met this girl before, and her name was Luna. "Thanks, Luna. You really are a lifesaver." He grinned widely. Hughes had left earlier, leaving the two alone with the housekeepers.

"Edward, I'm just glad you're okay!" She flung herself into his arms, crying heavily despite mentally insisting that she wouldn't. He sighed and held her close.

"Hey, I'm fine all thanks to you. And I'm pretty sure Lieutenant Colonel told you that I don't die that easily." He chuckled and held her closer, kissing her head. He didn't know why he did that, and reprimanded himself later, but he did it, and at the time, it felt right. Once she'd calmed down, she stood up shyly and smiled at him. "Can you walk?" He tested himself, carefully standing up. He fixed his joints at the automail, but otherwise stood well.

"Good as new!" He grinned widely. She heaved a sigh of relief and giggled.

"Well, c'mon. You must be starving." She held her hand out, which he gratefully took.

"Where are we anyway?" He asked curiously as he took in the elegant nature of the house.

"This is my house, silly!" She giggled. His eyes widened as he looked around the bedroom. There was a crystal chandelier in the centre of the ceiling, and the floor was lined with elegant purple carpets. The bed sheets were made out of satin, and coated with purple velvet. Beside the bed was a wooden end table, which had a clock, a box and some photos. She noticed that most of the photos included a silver-haired man whom she looked very happy with.

"Is this your boyfriend?" He asked, hoping he didn't seem rude.  
>"No, no, that's my brother." She giggled, although she seemed taken by surprise. Flowers were at the corners and on tables and desks. As he stepped out, he noticed that the stairs were draped with a red carpet. He leaned against the banister as she locked the room door.<p>

"What're you locking it for? I won't steal anything, you know." He grinned, showing that he was joking.

"This room. . . It belonged to my father before he passed away. . . It's the closest room to the entrance, so I acted without thinking . . . and I brought you here. . ." Edward's eyes widened and he straightened up.

"I'm so sorry. . . I had no idea. . ." She shook her head and forced a smile, extending her hand for him to take. He hesitated, but took it nevertheless. She led him down the stairs to a large entrance hall with a rectangular carpet on which was a fountain with Calla lilies. She walked him through a small wooden door and they arrived at the kitchen. There were two ovens, a microwave, three fridges, and a seemingly endless amount of drawers and cupboards.

"The ovens are for when we're making our normal food and a dessert, the white fridge is mine. No one touches it except me. The red one has the maids' food, and the black one is for our cooking supplies. "She explained, noticing the shocked look on his face. He nodded in understanding; so she was rich. Great. She opened the white fridge and brought out a chocolate cake, then began cutting two slices. He blushed lightly as he looked around.

"Where are the plates?" He asked nervously, wanting to help her.

"In that cupboard." She told him, pointing. He nodded and brought them out, and managed to open a drawer to find some forks, knives and spoons. He brought out the necessary cutlery by the time she was done and she put each slice on its plate. Returning the cake, she giggled and hugged him. He blushed heavily, but noticed that this was in her nature. She hugged almost everyone she saw; Hughes, Mustang, him, and she'd probably hug Alphonse soon. They were interrupted by a ring of the doorbell. "Maria, please open the door!" She called. The maid named Maria could be heard scurrying from her resting chambers to the door. After some exchange of unintelligible words, Maria walked to the kitchen.

"Miss Luna, a man in armour states that his brother, Edward Elric, is here, and that he wishes to make sure he is well." The black-haired maid explained. Luna nodded and walked out, looking even more elegant than her house.

"Maria, please take Edward and the plates to the sitting room." She ordered. The maid complied as the girl walked to the entrance hall. "Welcome, Alphonse. I'm sorry if we worried you, but Edward's fine and walking; just Roy being a little harsh." Alphonse Elric nodded. "You may come in and see him." The armoured boy stepped into the house nervously, closely followed by Roy Mustang. "Genevieve!" Luna called. A second maid with red hair rushed in. "Please take Alphonse to the sitting room to meet with his brother. Ensure that they are comfortable and if there are any problems beyond your ability to solve, let me know." The maid bobbed a curtsy and began leading Al to his seat. "Quite brave of you, showing your face here." She told Roy once they were alone.

"Listen, I didn't know it would be that difficult!" He countered, frowning. She was _still_ wearing a miniskirt; he didn't stand a chance.

"I checked his wounds; he was already weak from the beginning!"

"But I didn't know!"

"Well you should've considered the possibility!"

"It was an impulse!"

"I hate you!"

"Just stop being so cute and maybe I could try hating you back!" He yelled. Her cheeks turned bright red at the comment, but she frowned.

"Just shut up and come in. It'll rain soon and there's no point in the Flame Alchemist getting wet." She gestured for him to come in, and once he did, she closed the door. She seemed to hesitate, before she flung herself into his arms. He caught her and smiled down at her; she didn't hate him, and that was all that mattered to him. He stroked her hair gently before pushing her away. "I think I wanna apologize to Ed." He blushed.

"Sure! Maria, please bring Roy a slice of cake!" She called before taking Mustang's hand and walking him to the sitting room. Edward was laughing with his brother when they walked in. Luna smiled at them and pushed Roy forward.

"U-um, listen, Fullmetal. . .I . . . uh. . . Um. . ." She kicked his leg and he sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted, Mustang." He was obviously showing off for Luna, and she giggled as the cake arrived.

"Let's all just sit down. " Roy sighed and sat, gratefully taking the cake and eating it.

"Did you make this, Luna?" Edward and Roy asked at the same time. She giggled shyly and nodded. "It's delicious!" They said in unison before glaring at each other.

"Thanks, guys! Oh, Al, listen, I have a present for you!"

"For me?" Alphonse asked. She nodded and took his hand, pulling him up as he stood. She practically dragged him along with her until they arrived at her bedroom.

"Al, you really care about your brother, don't you?" He nodded. "Then take this." In his hand, she placed a silver locket. "This locket is split in half. You can put a picture of him in yours and keep it, and he can put one of you in his." Alphonse Elric seemed to smile as he thanked her. She jumped up and hugged him around his neck, causing him to grow nervous. She jumped back down and giggled. "Let's go back." He nodded and they made their way back to the sitting room.

"I should get going, Luna." Roy said as he set his plate down.

"Already?" She pouted.

"I'll see you tomorrow; don't worry." He grinned and she hugged him.

"I'll hold you to that. . . If I don't see you. . ." He chuckled and held her closer.

"You will. That's a promise." She pulled back and nodded.

"Genevieve! Come show Roy to the door!" She called. The maid came and bobbed a curtsy before showing the alchemist his way out.

"Hey, Luna! Can I get some more cake?" Ed interrupted, grinning widely. She nodded and called for Maria to bring more. Her smile returned once she noticed Alphonse.

"Hey, Al; you don't eat, do you?" He shook his head and she walked over to him. "It's okay! Once you're back into your body, I'll make you a massive cake!"

"Hey, what about me!" Edward pouted.

"You get a pie when you drink milk!"

"Not gonna happen." He muttered. "How did you know anyway?"

"The short ones always hate milk." She muttered

"I'm not short!" He yelled. Maria, Genevieve and a third maid rushed in, soon followed by a butler.

"Is all well, my lady?" He asked.

"Yes, Sebastian, don't worry." They nodded and walked off politely. "Please don't be loud, Ed. It worries them." She had a distant look in her eyes with caused Edward to think he'd been there too long. Alphonse seemed to get the same feeling as her bright, wide smile had faded.

"Hey, Al, you know we should go. Luna needs her sleep." She turned to them and forced a smile.

"Well, alright. But you guys are coming back, right?" They nodded and each hugged her tightly before being escorted to the door by her and leaving. Once they were gone, Luna frowned. "What do you want with them, Envy?"

A green haired boy smirked as he showed himself. "Nothing more than to kill Hohenheim of Light. And to do that, I need his sons to be in danger."

"You are to stay _away _from the Elric brothers, Envy." Luna hissed.

"Oh, you're no fun. I'm leaving." And so the homunculus left Luna to worry about her two friends.

"I wouldn't worry about them, if I were you." She heard a male voice say as she sat on her couch.

"Who's there?" She cried, standing up.

"Geez, don't worry. It's just me; Greed." She sighed in relief and smiled at him.

"You're helping them, aren't you?"

"Of course I am. But c'mon, you still don't wanna tell us where the stone is?" He leaned against the wall as he spoke.

"Sorry, Greed. But I don't even know, since it doesn't exist yet. Or rather, it does, but it's impossible to acquire it now."

"Aw, geez. . . This is tiring, you know."

"I'm sorry. But may I ask a question?"

"Go ahead." She looked into his eyes before asking her question.

"What was your true name?" The man froze in position, before answering her question as vaguely as he could.

"I don't even remember that, Luna." She nodded and touched his cheek once before watching him jump from her window.

"Greed, Lust, Gluttony and soon Wrath. The four misunderstood homunculi." She whispered to herself before letting herself drift off to sleep.

**A/N: Hope you liked it, sweeties! :D Just so you know, I love you all! Please Review! I like you all, but please, if you're gonna sub/fave, please review, too! I want to know what you guys actually think of my work!**

**Byezerz!**

**~Evangelina Amaryllis**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yes, you gorgeous readers, I have finally gotten around to uploading stuff! I love this fanfic for a reason, and I know you guys do, too, if you've favourited it or something. Anyways, there's some 15-ish content towards the end. Oh, and Grant's not a real FMA character. He's an OC, like Luna. :D Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Luna sighed as she walked to work in the morning. She'd woken up extra early to get some time to walk and contemplate her meeting with Greed. Sebastian was happy to serve her early in the morning, but she had actually made herself look silly in front of the butler. As he'd been walking out after placing her food on the table, she'd taken hold of his tailcoat. "Yes, my lady?" He had said, stepping back and turning to her.

"Stay." She whispered, her voice breaking. Luna didn't know why, but being alone in the dining room made her afraid. She wasn't afraid of any of the homunculi, but she just didn't want to be alone. He'd simply bowed. That was fine to her, but the disaster had come when she was getting up. As he stepped back to let her move, she found herself hugging him tightly. Sebastian was obviously in shock, but he only wrapped his arms around her in order to give her a sense of warmth. As she let go of him, he said nothing. He simply smiled and bowed once more. Luna couldn't do anything about it, and she knew it wouldn't change.

She sighs as she arrives at the building far too soon. "Hey!" Maes Hughes called, walking over to her as he, too, had just arrived.

"Hi." She greeted, forcing a smile onto her face.

"Luna." Roy Mustang said, acknowledging her as he walked over. His eyes were half-closed, a sign that he wasn't that much of a morning person. He had to be at work on time, though.

"Hey, Roy." She rubbed her eyes, trying to convince them that her sad disposition was because of her sleepiness, and not because of the visit of the homunculi, which they didn't know about. "Can I sleep for a bit?" She asks, honestly wanting to sleep.

"Why'd you come so early, anyway?" Maes asks. "You're not due to clock in for another two hours!"

"I thought I'd be slow coming, since I was walking." She explains. It was true.

"Then come to my office. You can sleep there, since I don't get many visitors." Maes suggests. Luna nods and walks with him to his office, yawning twice on the way. Eventually, Maes got bored of it and wrapped an arm around her, supporting her. His touch shocked her into waking up a little, and she therefore stopped yawning long enough to arrive at his office. He let her sit on a chair in his office and she very quickly dozed off. Maes chuckled to himself lightly as he looked at her sleeping form.

Luna awoke to find Maes sitting by her side, stroking her hair gently. She smiles as she looks up at him, almost forgetting all the sorrows she had from the previous night. "Stay over at my place tonight." He whispers to her.

"Gracia wouldn't mind?"

"You kidding?" He laughs. "She loves you. Elicia, too."

"Really?" Luna sits up, waking up fully.

"Yeah. Besides, you know you were on my list of marriage candidates." Hughes winks at her, and she blushes lightly. "Gracia likes sharing a few points with people; like the eternal love of a guy as awesome as me."

"Sure!" She laughs and hugs him tightly.

"But then again, you both love Elicia about as much as each other."

"What? But Gracia's her-"

"I know." Maes interrupts. "But you're sweet with her. You love her and sometimes I wonder if you'd actually be willing to throw your life on the line during a transmutation for her, if she needed it."

"That's for sure." Luna sighs. "I'd do that for you, and Roy, and Alphonse and Edward. I'd do it for Gracia, too." She curls up against him, and he laughs.

"C'mon, Luna. You need to get back to work." She nodded and sighed as she stood up. He kissed her head and led her to the door before letting her walk off. "Be careful!" He calls after her.

As she rounds the corner, Luna falls to her knees and cries. She couldn't believe how horrible she felt, all because of Envy; all because she couldn't help Greed, or Lust or Gluttony. All because she knew she wouldn't be able to help Wrath. She sobbed into her knees as she wondered just what she could do to keep the homunculi from dying. She knew Pride and Envy were bad; that was obvious, but Lust was looking for love, Gluttony loved Lust, Greed just needed a friend to understand him and Wrath would want a mother. She jumps as she feels someone sit on the floor next to her. She finds an arm going around her and curls up against the large form, crying into the warm body. "Hush… It's okay…" Roy Mustang whispers into her ear, holding her tightly. She felt comfortable, hearing Colonel Mustang's deep voice soothing her. Luna wanted to have someone comfort her, and catch her tears. So far, Mustang was the only one who would do that for her.

As she began to calm down, Roy kissed Luna's head. She looked to him and he smiled at her. "Better?" She nodded slowly. "Then smile for me." Her cheeks turned bright red as she looked away from him. His fingers glided to her chin and he pulled her face to look at him. "Please?" Her cheeks turned brighter and she let a small smile grace her features. "Much better." He stood up, pulling the girl with him as she stumbled a little, her legs having fallen asleep underneath her.

"I want to do some work." She whispered.

"I'll go get you something to do." Roy kissed her head once more before walking off.

Luna sighed and made her way to the cafeteria, squeaking in surprise as she bumps into a man.

"I'm sorry!" She cries, before even looking up to see who it is. Looking up, she found that he was wearing a tuxedo, along with glasses over his eyes that were the colour of oceans.

"Honestly, can't you watch where you're going?" The man sighs and looks back. "At least _he's_ gone away." He mutters.

"Who?" Luna looks up innocently, smiling a little.

"That bloody idiot Jackson."

"Jackson?" She asks curiously.

"I work in the Finance section; you wouldn't know."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Luna hadn't really noticed that he was being extra cold to her, and she also didn't know it was because he was so nervous. Men in the Finance section never really talked to women in the building, and very rarely talked to _anyone _due to how much work they had to do.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"Well…" Luna blushes lightly and looks down. "No one's ever asked me that… I just do."

"Well don't." He snaps. "It'll make you look weak, and it's bad enough you're a girl."

"Hey! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm weak!" She pouts and frowns up at him. The man forced himself not to laugh at how adorable she was.

"Well perhaps we can discuss this topic sometime after you finish work." He smiles at her.

"Um, sure, but I dunno if I can. I'm gonna get some new work now, so I'll let you know. Where can I find you?" She smiles at him innocently and he carefully steps closer to her.

"You know the West Wing?"

"Mmhmm."

"First hall on your right, second door on the left." He grins at her.

"First hall right, second door left. Got it." She giggles as she sees Roy Mustang in the distance. "Well, I'll see you later!"

"Oh, and if you don't find me, ask for Grant." He calls. She nods and waves as she runs to Mustang.

"Hi, Roy!" She greets cheerfully.

"Got a pretty easy job for ya." He smirks at her.

"Hm?" She leans against the wall.

"You need to deliver this to Ed Elric." He hands her a piece of paper, rolled up and she nods. "Problem is: no one can find him."

"I can." Luna pecks Roy's cheek before running off, pretty sure of where she will find Edward.

Luna pants as she arrives at her house, smiling as she sees Edward Elric banging on the door. "Let me in!" He yells.

"Edward!" Luna calls.

"I know she's in there, you damn idiots!" He screams. Alphonse seemed to notice the girl, as he tried to catch his brother's attention. "Whaddaya want?!" He yells at his brother. Luna smiles and wraps her arms around him, kissing his cheek from behind. His cheeks turned bright red as he noticed her.

"Missed me?" She giggles and goes around him to face him.

"Maybe…" He looks to the side and blushes harder than before.

"Well, Roy asked me to give this to you. Apparently, no one could find you. I know you're usually desperate to find me, so I thought I'd find you here." She winks at him as she hands him the paper. She stands by Alphonse as they both look over his shoulder.

"What's it say, brother?"

"That damn idiot wants me to head over to Risembool for a mission. Winry's gonna kill me." He sighs and looks to the ground.

"Who's Winry?" Luna asks, smiling.

"Childhood friend of ours. She made my automail." He explains, his face still bright red.

"Ah. Does she know you well?" The question wasn't in any way jealous, which irked Edward slightly.

"I guess so, yeah." He smiles at her.

"Ooh! Then I'd love to meet her to hear all about your most embarrassing stories!" She giggled and opened the door to her house, letting herself and the boys in. "Sebastian!" She called. The butler rushed over and smiled at her.

"Yes, my lady?"

"I'm going to take a small break, since work's not exactly killing me right now."

"Of course, my lady." He closes the door behind them and lets them into the living room, where Luna lies down on the couch casually.

"Make yourselves at home." She tells them. Alphonse and Edward Elric smile at her and sit down.

"Maria!" Luna called.

"Yes, my lady?" The maid replied as she scurried in.

"Hi, Maria." Luna greets first. Maria smiled and bowed before looking up for her orders. "Maria, call Roy Mustang's office and ask him if he needs me for anything. I'm gonna be heading back anyway, but I just wanna know if he has any more work for me." Maria bowed and walked off to the telephone.

"Why Mustang?" Edward asked.

"He's the one I asked to find some work for me. He gave me that letter to give to you. Speaking of which, when are you going to Risembowl?" She asked innocently.

"Risembool." He corrected, chuckling.

"Oops, sorry. I'm not familiar with places." She laughed nervously and sat up.

"Yeah, but it says here they want us to leave in a week, so I've got time." He grins at her.

"Good, so I can prepare to come with you and meet Winry!" She smiled as Maria walked back inside.

"Colonel Mustang said that he does not have any more work for you today, my lady."

"Good." Luna sat up and smiled at the boys. "You guys are welcome to stay here. I'm going off, okay?" Edward nodded from his seat and Alphonse waved at her as she walked out. "Take care of them, okay?" She whispers to Sebastian on her way out.

"Of course, my lady." The butler bows and lets her out before walking back to the boys to see to their needs.

As Luna walked into the Finance Section, she counted the halls and doors. _First hall right, second door left._ She repeated to herself. Eventually, she found the room and knocked on the door twice. "Come in." Grant called from inside. Luna smiled and stepped inside, not having noticed the stares she was getting from the men in the hall. After all, she _was_ a pretty girl in the finance section. "Hi!" He greeted, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Hello." Luna smiled back.

"Have a seat." He gestured to her. As the telephone rang, he growled as he saw the Caller-ID. Answering, he didn't even bother saying hello. "Now is _not_ the time, Jackson." Luna watched innocently as he listened to what Jackson had to say then hung up without a response. "Sorry about that. Anyways, why were we meeting again?" He grinned once more.

"Because you said that I'm weak because I'm a girl, which is _so_ not true." She replied, smiling.

_Right. Damn._ He thought to himself. _Why can't I have her come here to talk to me about how much she admires me or whatever? I'm such a lame doofus_ "Um, right. Well, naturally, the female body's weaker than a male's."

"How about I show you that I'm better than a guy?" He raised an eyebrow. "The training center's open after work. I'll challenge any guy in there you pick, got it?" She was smirking as she told him her idea. Of course, she knew that he liked her in some way, but she wouldn't give him any opportunities before he admitted defeat. He nodded, not wanting to upset her. He really just wanted to have some decent flirting time with her, but she wouldn't give it to him without him giving in, and words wouldn't do it for her. She was an odd girl, but he liked her.

Luna and Grant arrived at the training center to find a scene Luna liked to see. Many of the men training there were huge and obviously very strong. "Pick one." She ordered.

"Um…" He looked around and tried to find the one that looked stupidest. "That one." He pointed at a man who, although he was massive, looked like a bigger idiot than idiocy itself.

"You got it." Luna walked over to the man and spoke to him, Grant watching nervously. The man looked to Grant with those half-glazed eyes of his and nodded, walking with Luna to the challenge room. Grant followed, almost regretting agreeing to do this. What if she got hurt? What if she couldn't really take this guy on? He sighed and shook his head, taking a seat in the bleachers. "Ready?" She asked the man. He nodded and she stood there, waiting for him to make the first move. The man was dumb, for real. He charged straight at her, and she very easily managed to dodge the blow he tried to get in. Luna noticed that he had tried to shoot lightning from his hand. She smirked as she saw the massive gloves covering his hands. No wonder; he had to protect his skin. She grinned and ran around him, making him dizzy. He finally caught on to her scheme, or rather; he seemed to catch on when he shot a rod of lightning at her. She dodged it very easily, letting it slam into the wall. Luna ran past him, grabbing a large leaf from the side and held it on her hand. Through it, she shot a massive rod of lightning at his arm. Naturally, it coursed through his body, since the human body's 70% water and naturally, he had been made immobile for a while. Luna sighed, wiping her hands on her shirt as if having been doing some dirty job. "Happy?" She asked Grant. The man's face was bright red. She had shot alchemy from the palms of her hands and had actually managed to stop it hurting her. The man was in definite shock. She walked over to him and he grinned, taking her clean hand. The other was dirty from the leaf and lightning.

"I am. I guess I was wrong. Maybe I should take you out to dinner to congratulate you."

"Hm… Convince me." She smirked and walked past him, her miniskirt swaying with the movement.

"Um… I'll take you anywhere you wanna go." He smiled.

"Naturally, you'd have to do that. Otherwise I won't consider you a gentleman."

"Uh… Well… How would you like a shopping spree tomorrow? I'll pay for everything." Grant bit his lip. He would definitely dish out his salary _and_ his savings on this, if she agreed.

"I'll think about it while I go change." She grinned at him. "Don't follow me." She walked off, smiling to herself. Maybe having a boyfriend wouldn't be so bad. Sure, she knew Roy Mustang and Edward Elric liked her, but she had a feeling those two had someone else.; someone for each of them. Alphonse was nice, too, but he wasn't the kind of guy she'd want to have as a boyfriend, rather than a brother or a friend.

Luna sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a pink dress that came just above her knees. It had elegant off-shoulder straps that were in a shade slightly darker than the dress, and her shoes were pink ballerina flats; simple yet pretty. She sighed and walked out of the locker room, making her way to the finance section. Before she arrived at her destination, she found Grant leaning against a wall, muttering to herself. "Flowers? No… Jewelry? I'll go broke…" Luna hid behind a pillar and giggled to herself as she listened to him pondering. "What if she doesn't _wanna_ be with me? Dammit, Grant, pull yourself together. Just cause you've never been with a girl doesn't mean you'll screw it up with the hottest girl you've seen in your life." Luna couldn't help but blush at the final comment, and decided that it was about time she made herself known.

"Hey." She greeted, smiling as she walked over to him. His eyes lit up as soon as he saw her, looking twice as innocent as she did before. Her dress hugged her waist innocently yet provocatively at the same time. He felt the straps as elegant but sexy, too. She was perfect in every way.

"Hi!" He grinned.

"I've thought about it, and I'll come to dinner _and_ the shopping spree." She grinned back. His eyes went wide with excitement, like a little boy who had just been told he'd be going to visit his grandmother after months being away from her. Excited at being able to see her bake cookies for him and treat him like gold. Grant looked like he felt like she would make him feel like gold, rather than treat him like it. Luna took his hand and smiled as she looked up at him. He wasn't incredibly attractive; no one in the finance section was, anyway. Although he _did_ have the most beautiful eyes, Luna would just have to ignore how skinny he was, and just focus on his face. Really, though, her shy side was beginning to show as she took his hand. He noticed the slight pink shade that had covered her cheeks and immediately pulled her closer, wrapping his free arm around her.

"Luna…" He whispered.

"Hm?" She looked up at him innocently. Her eyes bore into his, making him blush. His eyes never left hers, though, and he just kept on gazing at her.

"You're beautiful." He then let her go and coughed, his face bright red. "Um… We should get going." She nodded, taking his arm instead of his hand. He led her out, smiling at her.

"So, where would you like to go?" He asked.

"Anywhere. I was just kidding about the gentleman comment." She giggled and leaned her head against his shoulder. He felt comfortable having her there; like she belonged in his arms.

"How about I take you to my parents' restaurant. They won't be there, but it'll save me some money for tomorrow." He grinned.

"Okay."

She smiled as he led her to his car and helped her in. He ran around, climbing into the driver's seat and smiled as he turned on the ignition. Immediately, though, the car stopped and the lights around them went dark.

"Huh? What's going on?" He looked around the pitch black area. Luna crawled out of her seat and onto him, making him blush. "Wh-what? Luna?" She shushed him as she slipped his glasses off and held her hands over his eyes, closing them gently.

"In love, are we?" A voice echoed around.

"Shut up." He heard Luna snap.

"Why should I? Why shouldn't I just do it?" The voice snickered evilly. Luna, however, didn't seem creeped out.

"Because you know I'll beat you to the nothingness you know you're supposed to be." She hissed.

"Hmph. You're right about that. Fine. Just let me have fun when you get home."

"I'll see. Just don't hurt anyone or I swear I won't let you live it down." She snapped. As the lights came back on around them and the car began working again, Luna noticed that Grant was trembling.

"What's going on, Luna?" He asked, afraid. Luna sighed, removing her hands and smiling reassuringly at him.

"Sorry; just some alchemy issues. Someone's being an idiot and all." She kissed his cheek, thinking it was red from how flustered he'd gotten. Really, though, it was her position on his lap. Her dress exposed a little too much skin in that position, and it was taking all his willpower not to just hold her there and kiss her senseless. Not that he really knew if she'd go senseless. As if reading his thoughts, she leaned in. She seemed to hesitate for a moment before placing her lips over his. She wasn't moving them; she was waiting for him to move first. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, holding her tightly. She blushed lightly as she felt his hands travel up and down her legs, not really doing anything inappropriate. "Grant." She breathed, holding onto him as she adjusted her position so she was sitting with both her legs to one side of him.

"Yeah?" He pulled her closer, kissing her again.

"Let's go." She giggled.

"Where?"

"Dinner, silly!" She smiled and returned his glasses before returning to her seat, fixing her dress.

"R-right…" He blushed heavily as he drove out. Luna looked up at him and giggled. "Huh?"

"Sorry! You're just so adorable!" He made a face at the comment. Really, he would have preferred something along the lines of handsome or sexy, not _adorable_. "I just feel like I wanna hug you!"

"That's all?" He asked, his eyes ahead of him. Great. Already he was screwing up.

"No…" She blushed and looked down. "I also… Well… You know… I wanna kiss you again…" Her face was bright red as she spoke, and he chuckled at her shy demeanor.

"Hey, nothing to embarrass yourself about. You're just a girl." He smiled and winked at her.

"Just a girl?" She pouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Just the most beautiful girl I've seen in my life."

"You sure I'm not the _only_ girl you've seen in your life?" She teased, making him blush heavily.

As they arrived, he parked the car. "This place looks _boring_." She whined jokingly.

"You're just a little devil, aren't you?" He grinned and pulled her close.

"Ah-ah-ah!" She giggled and stepped out of the car. "You have to earn more." She winked as he climbed out of the car himself, locking it before running around to see her. He saw her shiver as she stood and immediately took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. She held onto it tightly, smiling up at him.

"Stay warm." He whispered, leading her inside before raising an eyebrow at a waiter leaning against a wall. "Jeff, get back to work." He snapped. The waiter jumped In shock, and ran over to the pair.

"T-table for two, s-sir?" Jeff was stammering, and Luna couldn't help but giggle.

"Naturally. Non-smoking." Grant held Luna close, but she quickly spoke.

"Smoking!" When he looked at her oddly, she smiled. "I have something to show you. You know, with alchemy." He nodded and gestured to Jeff to take them to their seats. As they arrived, Jeff gave each of them a menu. Luna was surprised that they'd been placed on a sofa together, but she didn't mind. To her, actually going out on a date was an experience she was dying for.

"So, Luna, what is it you wanted to show me?" He smiled and put his menu down, looking at her.

"I showed it to Roy Mustang before, and he liked it, so I thought you might like it, too."

"Mustang?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. We're both alchemists, so we were bound to meet up at some point. Anyway, check this out." Instead of what she did with Mustang, she changed it around. She made a thin line of lightning in the air before having little shards of rock circle it. She had small flowers come out of the rocks, and water spiraled around it vertically, moving closer and further from the lightning. She encased it in ice, as she did the other one, and this time made the fire simply glow lightly from the inside, lighting the structure delicately. She handed it to Grant, who was amazed.

"Wow…" He blushed and looked at her. "It's beautiful, Luna. Thanks." He leaned in, kissing her cheek. She couldn't help but move closer to him, liking having him by her side. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling of something being terribly wrong.

"Your orders?" Jeff asked nervously, standing in front of them.

"Two of my usual, Jeff." When Luna pouted, he grinned. "You'll love it, I promise." She nodded and curled up in his arms as Jeff left to get their food.

Luna remained in silence with Grant for a long while, but she couldn't help but feel like there was some sort of tension in the air. Immediately, everyone started screaming. Grant held Luna tightly, this time wanting to protect _her_. Luna's eyes scanned the crowd for the source and she gasped as she found Envy smirking at her. "What do you want?" She asked him, tears in her eyes as she held onto Grant.

"Nothing more than to ruin you, of course." Envy walked over slowly.

"Stay away from her!" Grant yelled, only half-confidently.

"Oh, really?" Grant recognized the voice as the same one that had been in the car. "Now, now, I guess I have to _punish_ you, too." Envy walked over, bending over them.

"No…" Luna clung onto him, wanting to protect him. She screamed as she heard Grant yell out in pain as Envy began cutting through his skin. "Stop! Please!" She screamed. "I'll do anything, just leave him alone!" She sobbed. Envy stopped then, at her words.

"_Anything_?"

"Anything." She confirmed.

"Good. Find the kid."

"Wh-what kid?" She asked, honestly confused.

"I heard what you said. Find that kid and bring him to us. Or else…" As he leaned towards Grant, Luna nodded.

"I'll find him. I swear!" Envy nodded and walked away, leaving Luna to care for Grant.

"Luna? You okay?" Grant whispered, pain obvious in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Grant. I really am." She sobbed, holding onto him.

"Hey, now, it's okay. Could've happened to anyone." Luna blinked as the lights returned to normal, and everyone continued as normal.

"What?" She looked up to find Grant's face scratched and bleeding.

"Yeah, well, I know it's weird and all, but hey, at least it was me and not you, right?"

"Oh, Grant." She leaned closer to him and kissed his face where it wasn't bleeding.

"It's gonna be okay, Luna." He picked her up and sat her on his lap as their food arrived.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Because I'd take a bullet for you." He kissed her forehead. When had he gotten so emotional with her? Was it the fact that they had both almost died? He knew he shouldn't be like this; it wasn't even in his personality, but he just did. To him, Luna was the girl he'd do everything and anything for.

As if voicing his thoughts, Luna spoke. "Why? You've only met me today." She stroked his cheek.

"I dunno, Luna. I just care about you." He held her tightly as he began feeding her like a child.

"You do?" Pulling his glasses down, she kissed his eyes before slipping them back on.

"I do." He whispered.

By the time they were done eating, things had gotten closer to normal between Luna and Grant. He picked her up and carried her out to his car, slipping her in gently before climbing in himself. As they arrived at her house, Luna walked to him and stood on the tips of her toes, kissing him again. He held her close, kissing back. As they pulled away, she frowned. "It's late."

"I know. You should go inside." He whispered.

"You're not driving this late at night!" She pouted and pulled him towards her house.

"What?" He grinned, locking his car with its remote as he followed her.

"You're spending the night at my place." She opened the door and smiled as she saw Genevieve cleaning the table. "Good evening, Genevieve. How are you?"

"I am well, my lady. Is your guest staying the night?"

"Yes, could you please tell Maria to prepare a room?" Genevieve nodded. Luna giggled as she saw Sebastian come out of the kitchen shaking his head. "Sebastian, did the boys leave?" She asked. Grant held onto her hand tightly. Boys? No, just normal guests.

"Yes, my lady. Just an hour ago." Sebastian bowed and smiled at her.

"You look worn out. Go get some sleep." She patted his shoulder as she walked with Grant. Grant was almost hyperventilating. Not only would he get to see a girl that day, but he'd get to see her bedroom, too! How lucky was he? A black-haired maid walked over and Luna addressed her as Maria.

"My lady, your guest's room is ready." Luna nodded and followed Maria upstairs to a room. It was black and white, with a dark brown floor, black walls and a white ceiling. The bed was adorned with a black couvre-lit over white mattresses, and the carpets were all white.

"There are some clothes in the closet." She told him. Grant nodded and kissed her forehead before she left him alone. As he opened the closet to examine the clothes, he found some pretty nice pajamas to wear for the night.

Luna sighed as she picked up the phone to call Maes. "Hello?" His voice sounded through the phone's speaker.

"Hi, Maes. Um, listen... I won't be able to come tonight. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure, but is something wrong?" His voice was worried.

"No, nothing. I just... Well, I just got back from a date, and it's kinda late for me to be out in the streets." She blushed.

"Gotcha. Don't worry about it, but we'll be waiting for you tomorrow. Who's the lucky guy?" Maes was laughing as he spoke, making her smile.

"Grant from the finance section." She told him. Maes was silent for a while, but then responded.

"You be careful around that guy, Luna. He draws homunculi like a magnet. Somehow, they always know where he is." Maes whispered urgently.

"I can take care of myself, Maes." She smiled.

"Okay, Luna. See you tomorrow. That guy went home, right?"

"No, he's in the guests' bedroom." She replied.

"Damn... You've run into homunculi, haven't you?"

"How'd you know?" Luna looked to the door, afraid that he may be listening.

"You'd never let him stay unless he's in danger. Luna, be careful. I'd suggest you stay by his side for tonight. Just until I get to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, Maes." She sighed. "Thanks."

"No problem Luna. I love you, you know that?"

"I know." She replied, smiling to herself. "I love you, too."

"Good to know." Maes remained silent for a moment before again breaking his own silence. "Good night, Luna."

"Good night, Maes." She sighed, hanging up and going to change.

As Grant lay in the bed, resting his back, he heard a knock at the door. "Come in." He called. Luna stepped in shyly, wearing a light pink nightgown.

"I wanted to ask you if you need anything…" She kept her gaze down, and Grant walked over to her.

"Do you?" He stroked her hair gently. Immediately, her cheeks turned bright red. "Are you scared?" He whispered, wrapping his arms around her. She nodded quietly. "You can stay with me. The bed's more than large enough. That is, of course, if you don't mind." He smiled at her, and she nodded, walking inside with him. He closed the door after her and walked her to the bed, helping her climb in. He followed suit from the other side and smiled as she cuddled up to him. His face was still slightly red as he felt her skin through the thin material of her nightgown, but he didn't really mind, of course. Luna curled up against him like a kitten and sighed.

"Grant… Promise me you won't leave me." She whispered.

"I promise." His eyes went wide in shock as he felt her move even closer to him. He tried not to look under the covers as he felt her nightgown move upwards from her movements. He couldn't take advantage of her like that; it was wrong. As he heard her breathing slow, he realized that she had fallen asleep. His hands travelled to the straps of her nightgown and began pulling them down. He stopped himself as he realized that she was holding onto him tightly for a reason. Tears spilled from her eyes as she slept, and he returned the straps, feeling guilty. "Luna…" He whispered, pulling her closer as he fell asleep, oblivious to the boy outside with an incentive to kill.

**A/N: CLIFFY! I had so many chances, but I chose this one. It's not a cliffy as much as it's just a moment. Here's a reminder of something to help you possibly predict the next events: Envy totally scratched up Grant's face, meaning that it looks horrible with the scars. WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN HE GOES TO WORK?! Hahaha! 3 Don't worry, Ed and Roy still have a bit of a romantic role. Don't forget to review and you can also tell me who you want Luna to end up with (no guarantees she will, but hey, you might influence me!)**


End file.
